roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun Ammunition Types
The shotgun ammunition types of the shotguns are unique to shotguns, including secondary shotguns, such as the Serbu Shotgun. The shotgun shells are found in the Attachments section. The effectiveness of the shells depends on the base statistics and the characteristics of the weapon. Buckshot History The tactical buckshot is the main and standard shotgun shell used by many military forces, special forces and law enforcement forces around the world. The tactical buckshot fires eight to fourteen hardened 00 (8.4mm) pellets, depending on the load. The main purpose of the buckshot is to increase the hit chance, not the accuracy, of each shot. All of the pellets can hit a human size target at 25m, but it can cause lethal wounds up to 70m. The tactical buckshot has low penetration, making it unable to pierce soft armour, but it's still able to pierce wooden doors or standard dry walls. This shell is also used by the hunter for hunting medium to big game. In-game The buckshot is the default load of the shotgun. It fires 8 powerful pellets at once. It's very effective at close and medium range. Depending on the base statistics of the weapon, the effectiveness of this shell vary between weapons. Generally, the buckshot is very deadly at close range. It can reliably kill a full health opponent in one shot up to 60 to 70 studs, and about 30 studs for the secondary shotgun. At medium range (less than 150 studs) the buckshot requires about 2 to 3 shots to eliminate a full health enemy. However, in combat, the enemies don't always have full health so 1 hit kills at this range are possible. At longer range, the buckshot becomes less effective as the pellets spread very wide, the player will likely get killed if he/she tries to engage at this range. Buckshot also has a slightly larger spread than Flechette. At a very long range (300+ studs) the pellets still have their damage and are able to kill low health enemies. Though this is the pure luck, it's not reliable and can't be called effective. The buckshot has a red shell case. Birdshot History Like the buckshot, the birdshot fires multiple projectiles. The pellets of the birdshot are smaller, weaker and have a lower penetration capacity, but are more numerous. The birdshot is also used to increase the hit chance rather the accuracy. Mainly used by hunters for hunting small game(snakes, rats, etc.) and birds, in which the target is frail but not necessarily easy to hit. In police and military applications, this shell can be used for breaching doors in assaults. The birdshot still cause some very serious tissue damage at very close range, around 10m, especially if it hits the eyes. In-game The birdshot in Phantom Forces has 24 pellets, 3x the number of pellets of the standard buckshot in the game. However, the spread is also 3 times larger. The maximum damage per pellet of the birdshot is 1.1x times lower than the standard buck shot while the minimum damage per pellet is the same as the buckshot. The damage drop off range is slightly better than the buckshot. Depending on the base statistics of the weapon, the effectiveness of this shell vary between weapons. The birdshot is extremely dangerous at close range as it fires more pellets than the buckshot. Even with the reduced damage, the potential damage of the bird shot is still a lot higher than the buckshot. It has the same 1-hit range as the buckshot, around 70 studs, and can eliminate multiple opponents with one shell. Nevertheless, at a farther range, the birdshot loses its effectiveness compared to the buckshot due to the very widespread. It will require many shots to neutralise an opponent. At 100 studs, only 2 to 3 pellets actually hit the target. At a very long range, the pellets still have their damage and are able to kill low health enemies. This is pure luck, however, so it's not reliable and can't be called effective. The bird shot has a grey shell case. Note: -Red colour signifies inferior to the standard load. -Green colour signifies superior to the standard load. -White colour signifies the same to the standard load. Flechette The flechette shot consists of tiny darts that unlike buckshot and can penetrate through objects such as walls. History Flechettes were designed and tested during the Vietnam war by the U.S. Army. The purpose of the flechette (literally "dart" in French) is to pierce through materials like the slug-shot, but, still retain the effectiveness of buck shot. A 12 gauge shotgun shell can contain 8 to 20 darts, depending on the load. The flechette is very effective against armoured targets, able to pierce the regular police bullet resistant vest or punch through to a target behind a thin cover of wood or drywall. However, the flechette shot has not been officially adopted by the military due to the overpenetration to unarmored targets, often leading to unwanted property damage, death or injury to allies and civilians. The expensive price of these shells is also a notable reason. Still, gun enthusiasts still improvise their own flechette shot and sell them at very expensive prices. In-game The flechette fires 8 projectiles, like the buckshot. However, the projectiles of the flechette round can go through walls of a certain thickness. Its purpose is to hit targets behind cover like walls, and the tall slabs of cement like the ones guarding the hill in Crane Revamp. This shell also has the same spread as the regular shell. The flechette does statistically less damage than the buckshot, but the reduction is very slight and only affects the maximum damage, so it doesn't affect the effectiveness of this shell comparing to the standard buck shot at any range; this shell increases the max damage range but is insignificant. Therefore, the flechette can be considered as a straight upgrade of the standard shell. Trivia * The flechette shot has a blue shell case. Note: -Red colour signifies inferior to the standard load. -Green colour signifies superior to the standard load. -White colour signifies the same to the standard load. Slugs The slug shell is a type of shotgun ammunition that fires only a single projectile. The projectile is simply a large and heavy projectile with very high kinetic energy and causes very serious damage. The slug's projectile is made of materials like lead and frangible metallic alloys. Due to the softer materials used, the slugs have several different designs to fill with a rifle bore or smooth bore shotgun. Though heavy and powerful, the hunting slugs shot has a very weak piercing power. Therefore, it's mainly used by the hunters for hunting big games or by the police/army for breaching in an assault. There is a more special slug shot. It has a sub-caliber, pointed, heavy bullet, made from lead, hardened steel, or other composite materials. It's basically an oversized rifle bullet. This shell is always saboted mainly to protect the barrel from the hardened projectile, unlike the soft materials used on the normal slugs, and also ameliorate the trajectory and the velocity of the projectile. Therefore, slug shot can only be fired in a rifled bore shotgun. This type of ammunition shot is used by the military and some law enforcement forces to disable an armoured target or unarmored vehicle, often by destroying a car's engine. This type of shell is tightly controlled by the law around the world for civilian uses because it's considered as a cannon caliber (over 12.7mm of diameter). This type of slug shot is classed as special ammunition by the military and well known as the Armor Piercing slug in popular culture. In-game The slug shot in Phantom Forces is a very powerful ammunition type for the shotguns. It deals a very high amount damage and usually results in a 1-hit-kill in CQC. However, in longer ranges, slugs drop to 2 shot kills, and only headshots are 1 hit kills at those ranges. It multiplies the maximum damage by x3 times and the minimum damage by 2.5x times. It also has a large x1.8 headshot multiplier and an x1.5 torso hit multiplier. The slug shot also has a very high piercing power, increases the piercing power of the shotgun by x5 times, like the flechette shot. However, the slug shot will fire only a single projectile, unlike the multiple projectiles the other shell types fire. The slug shot has a lower ballistic trajectory comparing to the conventional rifle bullet, so its muzzle velocity is slower than a rifle and therefore has greater bullet drop. Depending on the base statistics of the weapon, the effectiveness of this shell vary between weapons. The slug shots are best to use in a medium to long range. The slugs are accurate enough to enable the player to engage the enemy at medium range, from 70 to 200 studs depending on the range of the shotgun. The stopping power is high enough to enough to eliminate an opponent in 1 or 2 shots. A headshot at this range can be a 1-headshot-kill. At longer range, the slugs still guarantee 1 to 2 shots to kill, but no 1-headshot-kill capacity and the shot becomes inaccurate. Over 150 studs, the horizontal dropping spread of the slugs also become more noticeable, and at over 300 studs, the player can get a miss even when they carefully aim with the shotgun, though it's unusual. The slow velocity of the shell also affects the effectiveness of engagement, as the projectile has large bullet drop compared to the long rifles (the Marksman rifles and the Sniper rifle). Therefore, the shotgun's slug shot is inferior to the marksman rifles and the sniper rifles at very long range. Ammo management is also a crucial factor in using slugs because shooting 4+ rounds in quick succession can result in a long reload. Since each shell takes 1 second to load, having to load 8 or 14 shells into your shotgun can waste your time. At close range, it will eliminate a target with one single shot to the body or the head, but a limb shot to a full heath enemy will not kill him. As the slug-shot launch only one projectile at time, and shotguns shoot quite slowly, there is less room for errors because if the player misses the 1st shot, they can still get wiped out easily. The slugs round used in Phantom Forces is likely the military special slugs due to its "very high penetration capacity". The slug shot has a black shell case in-game. Note: -Red colour signifies inferior to the standard load. -Green colour signifies superior to the standard load. -White colour signifies the same to the standard load. Gallery 220px-Cal12 N°8.jpg Slugs.gif Slug2.png Slug.png Fle.png Birdshot2.png Fle2.png Brenneke Slug-1.jpg Trivia * This was released last June 2016. Part of the Summer Update. * Equipping suppressors show no damage or range penalties. However, the damage and range do take reductions. * Slugs can kill enemies from afar, even at sniper ranges. * This is the only attachment available exclusively to shotguns. ** Thus, this is the first and only set of attachments exclusive to a specified gun category.